


Benny's Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sad Ben, bad dream, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benedict went to bed that night, his girlfriend (you) were asleep at his side. But now that he's woken up, something has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader-insert, so please be gentle.

“Goodnight my dear.” Benedict whispered as he kissed her lips gently. She smiled up at him.

“Goodnight handsome.” She whispered back before snuggling close to him and falling asleep. Benedict smiled. He had been gone so long and was just happy to have her back by his side, even if it only was for a few weeks.

“I love you.” He whispered when he was sure she was asleep. They hadn’t told it to each other yet, despite having been together for about seven months, but he knew that he loved her more than anything in the world. His eyes finally slipped closed and he fell into a restful sleep.

****

He was woke up the next morning by the obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock. Benedict groaned and hit the button to silence it. That’s when he realized that he had actually used his own alarm clock, something he hadn’t done since ------- moved in. After that, they woke up to whatever her favorite song was, whether it be the song he sang for August: Osage County or Bryan Adams. Her music taste was all over the place and Benedict couldn’t help but love it.

He set up and looked around. The room looked different. There was boring, solid color comforter on the bed. He didn’t see pairs of ------‘s shoes or her clothes laying on the floor. He only saw a well-tailored suit hanging on the closet door, waiting to be worn. Benedict got out of bed and walked around, checking out everything. There were no fruity smelling bottles sitting in the bathroom, the picture of ----- and him on the beach in LA wasn’t on his side of the bed.

“----?” He called out, looking around for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. All her stuff was gone. Her cute lamps that she found at a thrift store were replaced by some modern art looking pieces. The only proof though that she really did exsist was a picture of Benedict, Tom Hiddleston, her, and a few others that hung on the wall, and her novels that rested on his bookcase. He opened one up and saw that it no longer said “With all my love, ----“. Instead, it said “To my very good friend, -----”.

“What is going on?” Benedict asked himself. Nothing was the same and it was starting to scare him. That’s when there was a knock at the door. Benedict went to answer it and saw Martin standing there.

“Hey. I’ve been trying to call you.” Martin said. He stepped inside the flat and looked at his friend. “Are you okay man?”

“Martin, have you seen -----?” Benedict asked. “I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“-----? You mean Tom’s girlfriend?” Martin asked. Benedict froze.

“Tom’s girlfriend?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, they’ve been together about seven months now I think. Remember?” Ben blinked a few times. “Maybe I should call Mark and Steven and tell them that you’re not feeling the greatest…”

“I…I’m fine.” Benedict said. Martin raised an eyebrow as Amanda came in.

“Come on boys.” She said. She noticed that Ben was still in sweats and a hoodie, as pale as could be, and nowhere near ready to go to a press conference then go film. “Is everything all right?”

“Ben must have had a wet dream about Tom’s girl.” Martin said. Amanda laughed.

“Ben, sweetie, it’s fine to have those dreams. It’s perfectly normal.” She said, acting like she was talking to a child. “But she’s with Tom. She’s not here. They actually are coming back today from the US today I think.” She looked back at Ben. “We have a press conference today to talk about series four.”

“I…I know.” Ben said. “---- told me. She helped me pick out the suit.” Amanda and Martin exchanged looks.

“Uh, Ben? ---- hasn’t been here in months. Her and Tom went to the US while he’s filming his new movie.” Martin said. Ben shook his head.

“No, it was ----. I remember going to bed next to her last night.” Martin sighed.

“Just go get ready.” He said. “We’ll talk about this later. If we wait any longer, we’ll be late. And I don’t think you want the wrath of Gatiss and Moffat coming down on you, now do you?” Ben shook his head and went back to his lonely bedroom. Reluctantly, he pulled on his suit and got ready.

****

The press conference was tedious to Benedict, who just kept thinking about ----. Was this a dream that he was stuck in, or reality that was too painful to handle? He missed a few questions and was nudged by either Martin or Rupert, who were sitting on either side of him.

After it was over, they had the rest of the day off. Filming would pick up again tomorrow. He saw Martin, Amanda, Rupert, and Louise standing over to the side, chatting about something on their phones. Benedict pulled his own out and saw he had a text from Tom.

Hey Ben, we just landed. We would like to invite you to dinner tonight with some of our other friends.

Benedict sighed. He would be happy to not see either of them, but he wanted to see her. He had to see if she even remembered the nights they had spent together. The group of actors were watching him.

Yeah. Just send me the time and place and I’ll be there.

He slid his phone into his pocket and walked away, leaving the others behind.

****

Tom had said 8 o’clock at a nice restaurant. Benedict dressed nicely, in a polo and a pair of nice pants, and met the others there. Tom and ----- had yet to arrive. They had a private room with a bar in it, and Benedict was currently there, getting himself a drink.

“Sorry we’re late.” He heard Tom say then. He turned to see the couple walking in. Benedict’s eyes opened wide. She was stunning. She was in a little black dress and she just looked perfect.

“Hello.” ----- said, smiling at them. Tom was holding her hand. They all went to the large table. Benedict set across from them, watching as Tom pulled her chair out for her and gently kissed her forehead. He felt his heart clinch.

They all chatted, well, all except Benedict. He listened to them talk about L.A. and how the Supernatural cast hung out with them like the good old times. Their food came and they continued talking while eating. Martin noticed that Benedict wasn’t participating in the conversation.

“There is a reason I asked you all here.” Tom said suddenly, quieting the conversations and making everyone look at him. “While we were gone, I realized just how in love I am with ----.” Tom said, making ---- blush. “And that’s why, while she was busy, I went to a store that had just what I wanted.” With that, Tom scooted away from the table and got down on one knee.

“Tom…” ----- gasped softly.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” He asked gently, opening the box and showing her the ring. She put her hand over her mouth and nodded, too speechless for words. Benedict gripped his glass while Amanda gasped at the size of the rock.

“Excuse me.” Benedict growled, getting up and leaving. Tom watched him go then stood to get up, but ----- stopped him.

“I’ll go after him honey.” She said. “If he’s mad, he’s less likely to take a swing at me.” She quickly kissed him and followed Benedict out of the restaurant. “Ben?”

“What?” He snapped. She held her hands up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly. He turned around and looked at her. He tried to ignore the shining item on her finger.

“That.” He said, taking her hand and putting it down so it was out of sight. He cupped her cheek then. “I love you ----. You should be with me, not him.”

“Ben…like Tom has joked around with you so many times, if you would’ve went to the Avengers party instead of that Shakespeare exhibit….”

“But I went to the party.” He said, removing his hand from her cheek. “I met you and last night, when I went to bed, you were in my bed.”

“Ben, I’m flattered I’m the subject of your dreams, but I’ve been with Tom for all this time. We’re friends. You took me and Amanda Black Friday shopping when we were in California. You, Tom, and me took that nice vacation in Italy.” Ben sighed.

“I love you ----.” He whispered. “I love you.” With that, he left as it started to rain. ---- made her way back to the restaurant, soaked.

“Is everything okay?” Tom asked, standing up. She looked into Tom’s arms.

“I…Ben loves me…”

****

Ben laid down on his bed, lonely. The house was silent. It was awful and he hated it more than anything. There was nothing here that was a part of her and it was killing him. He didn’t even bother to get undressed, he just curled up in his polo and fell asleep.

****

♫And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you!!♪

Ben was startled awake by the loud chorus of the Whitney Houston song. He set up quickly, the blanket falling away from his bare chest. He blinked a couple times then looked over when he felt movements to the left side of the bed. A hand reached out from the burrito of blanket and turned off the music. 

“----?” Ben asked. The blanket moved back and a sleepy looking ---- looked at him.

“Morning.” She yawned. He didn’t see an engagement ring from Tom or anything like that. He quickly swept her up into a hug and held her close. “Are you okay Ben?” She asked. He just smiled.

“I love you so much.” He whispered into her hair. She pulled back and smiled.

“I’ve been waiting to hear that from you.” She said, gently kissing his cheek then. He hugged her close and they laid back down, enjoying a nice day in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!


End file.
